


Forgotten Anniversary

by bonebits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebits/pseuds/bonebits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia ditches Sollux on their anniversary. Dave just happens to be the one who finds the miserable and drunk troll, what else to do but help? Especially considering the major crush Dave has for the yellow blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [querulousArtisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/gifts).



Grunting, you fumble to get the keys out of your back pocket. The weight on your back, making it difficult to get your keys in the first place, slurs something into your ear and you curse as you give up and let him slide off your back.

“Wh-where? Wha-” You ignore his drunken rambles, finally managing to get your keys, jamming them into the lock and opening the door with more force than necessary. Of course it would be you to find this guy stumbling around, drunk off his ass. Honestly, if it had anyone else stumbling around in the back alley way of the club you were working a gig on tonight, you would've just left them. You were too tired for this shit, not to mention slightly tipsy yourself. But of course, this hadn't just been anybody, it had to be the troll you've been secretly pining after for months. Sollux fucking Captor.

“What the fuck Captor, out of all of our friends, I can't say I ever expected you to be this stupid. I'm so in denial that this is actually hapening. I'm having a lucid dream and any second now I'll wake up in a gutter after drinkin' myself into a stupor. I'll call you and tell you about this dream and you'll call me an idiot an I'll agree cause for God's sake how can I be idiotic enough to even unconsciously think you'd honestly be this stupid an-” you cut yourself off, panting as you realize Captor's eyes are now on you. Damn, you were rambling, weren't you? You're Texas is showing too, isn't it. Fuck. You hate when you do that it makes you sound like Bro and that isn't ironic okay that's just no. You tend to do that when you're worked up. Or drunk. Whatever this is all Captor's fault okay. God.

You sigh, leaning against your door for a minute, trying to calm yourself down. All the while, Sollux's gaze never strays. Finally, you lean over to pick your drunk friend off the floor, lifting him up by his armpits. He wobbles and you curse, throwing his arms over your shoulders and picking him up by the thighs. It's like hugging a bony koala bear. His chin is on your shoulder, his legs are wrapped around your waist and your hands are holding him up, one hand on his thigh and the other around his back. You have to remind yourself not to get horny over holding the drunk troll but you don't think you're doing such a good job as you shuffle into your apartment. You're a weak man. It is you. You kick the door closed behind you, blaming everything on the alcohol in your system. And in his. You ignore how warm he is and how you can feel his heart beating against your chest.

w

Grumbling, you unceremoniously drop him on your couch. You go to turn around and go to your room to get some rest (and if you're being honest, to get rid of the semi you're now sporting) when he begins talking.

“It'th, Aradia and me-” he frowns and you quirk a brow over your shades as he stumbles over his words, cheeks flushed the same yellow shade as his blood. You can't tell if it's from the alcohol or embarrassment or what. “Moiralth, it'th our anniverthary but, sthe forgot I gueth. She'th with her new- new matethprit,” he finishes, hunching his shoulders as he stares down sadly at his hands. Your heart tugs and you immediately soften as it all clicks into place. You can sort've understand. Sort've. Except not really because troll romance what even. You summarize it down to _my kind of sort of girlfriend left me to spend time with the other man in her life woe is me._

“Sorry to hear that,” you respond, not knowing what else you can possibly say in this sort of situation. He nods and he looks so much like a puppy that's been kicked to the ground one too many times and you can't just not immediately forgive him for involuntarily making you take care of him. You slowly inch closer, not wanting to startle him, and kneel down in front of where he's sitting on the couch, readying yourself for when you inevitably show you have ugh _feelings_ and try and make the puppy not look so sad anymore darn you puppy.

“Hey, but that isn't something to cry over,” you murmur, reaching up to take off his shades. You don't say anything when his watery eyes gaze down at your own. You place them on the ground next to you, before reaching up to take off your own. Le gasp the shades are coming of it's so serious this is you trying to be serious. You ignore the way his eyes slowly widen and you stare back up at him basically daring him to say something. Why should you keep them on anyways? His eyes are as messed up as yours after all. Or at least, that's what other people would think; closed-minded civilians and other losers like that. Not you though, no, you don't think they're weird at all. Just like you don't think yours are weird (except your eyes actually are weird, you think his are beautiful). One red and one blue. Right now though, you can see the colors blend slightly from the yellow tinted tears flooding them and rolling down his cheeks. You move your hand up to cup his cheek gently, running your thumb under one of his eyes to brush away a stray tear. The action only seems to make more tears fall as he closes his eyes, looking so vulnerable and so broken that you let go of him for a moment. His eyes snap open in surprise and want and you hurry to sit next to him, wrapping an arm confortingly around his shoulders all the while silently bemoaning how much of a fuzzy kitten you've become i the face of a crying Captor. Goodbye coolkid image you will be missed.

It takes him less than a minute to mentally register and accept the new position you're in, but almost immediately he throws himself at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head in your shoulder. You hum, resting the side of your face in his dark colored hair, feeling your shirt dampening as his tears continue falling. His bony shoulders are shaking and he's holding you a bit too tight, claws tearing are holes into your shirt in the places he's fisted his hands in the fabric and his spiky hair is tickling your nose enough to make you want to sneeze. He's all awkward angles and lanky limbs and he's _so warm and you may actually possibly love this troll more than you should and what the ever loving fuck you're such a sap_.

You're not sure how long you hold onto him, but at some point he'd crawled into your lap, legs on either side of you as you lay against the coach. His tears eventually subside, but his face is still buried in your neck and your arms are around him, holding him tight against your chest. His breathing eases and you feel the moment he finally gives into his weariness and falls asleep, his body slumping fully against you. You run a hand through his hair and he breathes out a little sigh and seems to snuggle closer, if it were even possible. You don't care that your favorite shirt might be permanently stained by tears or that it is now sporting holes courtesy of Sollux's claws or even that you're still in your work clothes and you're probably gonna have the worst back pains tomorrow because of this lumpy as fuck couch because all you care about in this moment is that you were here to comfort him. God and isn't that the cheesiest thing you've ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
